wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Cold
Chapter 1 Icestorm walked through the forest with prey. "Amberflare!?" Her mother was nowhere in sight. Looking for her Clanmates, she looked at the trees. "Treestar!?" Icestorm hung her head. "I might as well bury my prey," she mewed. She dug a hole. A brown-and-white she-cat came towards her. "Hi, Icestorm," she mewed. "Hi Leaftail," she mewed. "I`ll show you were the Clan is," mewed Leaftail. She led Icestorm through the bushes. "Amberflare!!" The white she-cat went up to her mom. "Where were you?" Meowed Amberflare, looking surprised. "I was lost in the woods. A cat blocked my seeing in battle," mewed Icestorm. "I understand," meowed Amberflare. Treestar looked through the crowd. "There you are," she mewed. Ivyfrost, her father, looked at her. "What happened to you?" He mewed, looking at all the sandspurs in her pelt. "I walked through a thorn bush," she replied. Ivyfrost shook his head. "You cant go in the forest again," he replied sharply. "Ivyfrost," mewed Amberflare. "We LIVE in the forest. You can be a kittypet if you want to," she meowed. Ivyfrost looked at her. "Its not like that," he meowed. "She`s grounded," he meowed. Amberflare snarled at him. "She`s my kit!" She meowed. Treestar looked at Ivyfrost. "Calm," she meowed. Amberflare rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so grouchy?" She meowed. Icestorm looked up. It smells like rain. She thought. "Follow me," mewed Treestar. "We don't have enough time to get to camp, so I`ll bring you to the caves," she meowed. Icestorm looked up. The caves? Enough time? Flightfoot, the deputy, stared at Icestorm. "You are the youngest warrior. Come by me," she mewed. Ivyfrost shook his head. "She doesn't deserve it," he mewed coldly. Amberflare looked at him. "She does." Chapter 2 Icestorm walked beside Flightfoot. "Are we there yet?" She mewed. "No," replied Flightfoot. "But almost." Icestorm still wondered what the caves where. "Flightfoot. What are the caves?" Flightfoot looked at her, crossly. "You still don`t know what the caves are?" She mewed in astonishment. Icestorm nodded. "The caves are our shelter when we don`t have enough time to get somewhere," she mewed. Icestorm looked at Flightfoot, then sniffed the air. "I think I smell them," she mewed. Icestorm bounded ahead. "I found them!" She walked inside the dark, gloomy cave. "I don`t like this place!" She mewed. "To bad!" Mewed Flightfoot playfully. She halted at the end of the cave. "I smell something," she mewed. A shape appeared out of the shadows. "You invaded our caves." Hissed the shadow. "They aren't yours, Shadow." Said Flightfoot calmly. "I claimed these for years. The Clan will SUFFER if they don't move!" Hissed Shadow. His rouge band padded out. "I here by commend you to leave." Said Shadow. A silver one took a step forward. "You can't do that!" Spat Icestorm. Shadow glared at her, telling her to have silence. Shadow flicked his tail. The silver one spoke. "Shadow, it would be great to have company." She said. "Ripple, silence." Hissed Shadow. Ripple backed away. These cats didn't deserve to be treated like that. Icestorm would not defy this cat, though. This cat was stronger then her. More experienced. She sat on a patch of moss. Amberflare was in front of her. "Icestorm, this cat will not hurt you. His heart truly lies to us, his allies who helped him in battle all those years ago." She meowed. Icestorm looked confused. A battle? All those years ago? She couldn't take it all in. She just sat. Shadow sat down, knowing that no cat would protest again. "Are allience is over, gone." Said Shadow. "That was when I was younger, and stronger." He murmmered. Cats nodded their agreement. "You leave tomorrow." He meowed. That night, the cats settled into their sleeping places. Icestorm curled up against the wall. She looked like a hairball of snow against these walls. The cave was huge compared to her. Icestorm closed her eyes, a feeling of comfort washing over her. Light dappled into the cave, and Icestorm opened her eyes and blinked. The cave was not as full of cats as it was, and it was colder. "Hey, Icy, could you come outside with me?" Said a voice. "My name's not Icy!" Spat Icestorm. She turned around. The cat had backed away. "Y-your one of t-those warriors wh-who st-stayed last n-night." The cat stammered. "Did they leave me?" "I guess." Icestorm was shocked. Why would her Clan leave her? She was loyal. She was going to talk to Shadow. But the cat was right; there was no Clan scent. She felt lost and alone in this cave. A yowl came from a huge rock, and Shadow sat there. "Are any of these Clan cats left!?" Said Shadow. There were some, including her. She would hang with her Clanmates until she was found. Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-canon